The Flamming Hedgehogs and the Rose Girls: the Battle of the Bands
by sonicskycrafter
Summary: Here is he actual story. Please no flaming, this is my first actual story. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1-they join the battle

The flaming hedgehogs and rose girls: the battle of the bands

If you want to know the ages, see the prologues I posted before this.

Sonicskycrafter's POV:

We were watching TV on mobo island (were me, my bro and his friends were on vacation) when we saw something interesting. "Join in the Battle of the Bands today! It's free! If you need a jump start on your band, this is the right thing to do!" Actually, that's not a bad idea. Hey bro, want to participate in the battle of the bands?" I asked my blue haired brother, sonic the hedgehog. "Well that's an idea. We could get a kick start for our band from there." He said. "That's what they said!" I exclaimed, "Hey, guys get down here we have to rehearse." Then Sonic's friends came down, looking kind of sleepy. "I was just in the middle of a good dream." Tails said. "Well wake up, we have to rehearse for the battle of the bands. Anyone have a song we could sing in the first round?" How about 'His World'? Silver suggested. "Why not. It won't be a bad start. All right, shield your eyes." I pulled out my golden guitar amulet and shook it a bit. All of a sudden the color of the sun emitted out of it, and a golden blue glow was in my hand. When it materialized, it looked like a glowing golden blue guitar with modifiers. I've been tinkering with it the past few days. Now it can also attack enemies with magic depending on what I set the modifiers to. Alright bro, show them yours. Sonic pulled out his silver guitar amulet and activated it. A blue glow came out of it, and he was holding a blue and yellow guitar. "To bad we don't have any…" knuckles started to say, but I cut him off. "Already got it covered. Silver, you're the trumpet. Tails, you're the drums. Knuckles, you're the trombone. Sonic and I are guitars. Shadow, your Base."

Rehearsal:

_Watch the time as it moves along,__  
><em>_Taking you back always feeling strong,__  
><em>_Like a rush of the wind,__  
><em>_It goes; on and on and on and on and on...__  
><em>_He's the fire, flame, conflicting pain,__  
><em>_Untouched, crushed, will remain,__  
><em>_To one, to two, to three, to four,__  
><em>_Heading straight for an open door,__  
><em>_He can see, and he can feel,__  
><em>_Without one touch, It seems unreal,__  
><em>_But it's true, The power lives,__  
><em>_Inside of you (Inside of you, Yeah!)___

_In this world (his world!)__  
><em>_Where life is strong (Life is strong!)__  
><em>_In this world (his world!)__  
><em>_Life's an open book (open book!)__  
><em>_In this world (his world!)__  
><em>_Compromise does not exist,__  
><em>_In this world of worlds,__  
><em>_Every step meets the rest!___

_In this world (his world!)__  
><em>_One is all! (one is all!)__  
><em>_In this world (his world!)__  
><em>_Never fear the fall! (Fear the fall!)__  
><em>_In this world (his world!)__  
><em>_Compromise does not exist,__  
><em>_In this world of worlds,__  
><em>_Every step meets the rest!___

_Beware of your mind, as it proves you wrong__  
><em>_A bullet pushed as the clock strikes strong,__  
><em>_Like a rush for wind,__  
><em>_It goes; on and on and on and on and on...__  
><em>_He's the tower of power, Admits no shame,__  
><em>_Untouched, crushed, will remain,__  
><em>_To one, to two, to three, to four,__  
><em>_Heading straight for an open door,__  
><em>_He can see, what he can't feel,__  
><em>_Without one touch, It becomes so real,__  
><em>_But it's true, The power lives,__  
><em>_Inside of you (Inside of you, Yeah!)___

_In this world (his world!)__  
><em>_Where life is strong (Life is strong!)__  
><em>_In this world (his world!)__  
><em>_Life's an open book (open book!)__  
><em>_In this world (his world!)__  
><em>_Compromise does not exist,__  
><em>_In this world of worlds,__  
><em>_Every step meets the rest!___

_In this world (his world!)__  
><em>_One is all! (one is all!)__  
><em>_In this world (his world!)__  
><em>_Never fear the fall! (Fear the fall!)__  
><em>_In this world (his world!)__  
><em>_Compromise does not exist,__  
><em>_In this world of worlds,__  
><em>_Every step meets the rest!___

_Beware your mind as it proves you wrong,__  
><em>_A bullest pushed as the clock strikes strong,__  
><em>_In this world, his world.___

_In this world (his world!)__  
><em>_Where life is strong (Life is strong!)__  
><em>_In this world (his world!)__  
><em>_Life's an open book (open book!)__  
><em>_In this world (his world!)__  
><em>_Compromise does not exist,__  
><em>_In this world of worlds,__  
><em>_Every step meets the rest!___

_In this world (his world!)__  
><em>_One is all! (one is all!)__  
><em>_In this world (his world!)__  
><em>_Never fear the fall! (Never fear the fall!)__  
><em>_In this world (his world!)__  
><em>_Compromise does not exist,__  
><em>_In this world of worlds,__  
><em>_Every step meets the rest!___

_Yeah (yeah)__  
><em>_Beware your mind as it proves you wrong,__  
><em>_A bullet pushed as the clock strikes strong,__  
><em>_In this world, His world_

Rehearsal end

"That was great, everyone! We'll be sure to win this!" I exclaimed.

Haley's POV:

Well, we were getting ready for that same event. Not like The Rose Girls were going to miss a big band event like this. We can't lose! Amy plays the guitar, I play the piano, blaze plays the trombone, cream plays the drums… I think you get it. Welcome to the first annual Rose girls meeting!" Amy said. "As you know we will be participating in the battle of the bands. What song should we do?" We'll, we could sing that somehow 'popular' song 'Call Me Maybe'. Sure, why not. I agree, though, I don't see how it's popular. All right, next order of business, We need to find out who our opponents are. Haley, would you mind if you tell us?" "Sure, I'll do it" I said. I used my foresight ability to see the list of bands. Let's see… One direction… Obvious Five… The Flaming Hedgehogs… Band one, what a useless- Hey wait a minute, who are the flaming hedgehogs? Names… Oh no.

"Bad news." I announced "the boys are going against us." Bad for Amy and Blaze, yeah." Rouge said. No time for that rouge! They have been practicing!" I said. "Plus, Sonicskycrafter has his guitar, and it can stimulate how good or bad he wants his music to be!" So he's cheating?" cream asked. "We'll technically he isn't." I said. Let's see how things go tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2-Sonic admits his feelings

Sonic POV:

Oh man, were going against the girls! Now how am I supposed to tell Amy my true feelings for her! Someone's calling me… its Amy. Man, I've got to figure this out. I'll tell her right now how I feel. I answered my phone

Phone call:

Sonic: hey Amy what's up?

Amy: nothing just upset about the fact that I have to go against my one true love…

Sonic: speaking of which, I have something to tell you.

Amy: What do you need to tell me?

Sonic: the reason why this sucks for me is because I-I-

Amy: You what?

Sonic: I love you! I realized that when I saw that we were on vacation. I just miss you so much.

Amy: Oh, sonic, I miss you to

Sonic: Luckily, we've got a concert before the contest. How about we go to that really expensive diner you've been talking about?

Amy: Oh, you mean the Central Mobian Diner! I've always wanted to go there, but I thought you didn't have the money?

Sonic: We got a few extra bucks from videos of us playing online, and by a few, I mean A LOT.

Amy: So, how's your brother?

Sonic: oh, he's fine. Actually, for all I know he's using this invisible belt he invented right now.

Sonicskycrafter: Ah, you got me. I always knew you had a thing for her. You just hadn't taken the time to figure it out. Anyways, I'm out.

Sonic: Yeah, sorry about that.

Amy: so your brother makes things?

Sonic: yeah, but he doesn't let anyone but tails use them because he says there 'to complicated'

Amy: well that stinks. Goodnight

Sonic: good night.

End phone call

"Well", I sighed. "Tomorrow will be a long day."

Creams POV

We were practicing our piece when we heard the door bell ring. "I'll get it!" I yelled over the noise of us practicing. I opened the door to find a she looked like a normal fox, but her purple highlights. Her tail and ears were tipped with purple and her arms are lined with it. She had purple stars on her shoulders. Exuse me" she said, "but I got lost in the storm. May I come in?" "Sure," I said. "Amy, we have a visitor! um, what is your name?" I asked the fox. "oh, me? my name is Lena Breeze." "Hi," Haley and Amy said at the same time. "My name's haley, and this is our band leader, Amy." A band! Can I join please? It's been a life long dream of mine to play this old guitar of mine in a band ever since I was young!" She looked like she was going to cry to death if we said no. Alright, you could join. Just don't do anything you'll regret." Oh, thank you, thank you! I promise to do the best I can!"

?'s POV

"Perfect" my master, Eggman, said. "I will get my revenge on that pesky sonic and his friends. In 1, the dark master will release horror throughout all of mobious!"

End of chapter 2

Remember, no flaming or I'll hunt you down to the end of the earth.


	3. Chapter 3-the first battle

Lena Breeze belongs to LA J Lover 7778

Sonicskycrafter and some of the enemies belongs to me

All other caracters belong to SEGA

Hope you enjoy!

Tails' POV

We are heading to our first concert until I saw cream walking down the street. '_what is she doing here?'_ I wondered. _'I just have to tell her my feelings for her.'_ "Hey guys," I said, "I'll be right back". I got out the car and headed to cream. "hey cream!" I exclaimed. She looked like she was in a daze. "Oh, hey tails. I didn't see you there." "Where are you going?" I asked. "Why, to your concert of course!" Listen, I've got somthing to tell you. It's been on my mind for a while." I told her. Well, what?" she said in her polite tone she usually talks in. I looked in her chocolate brown eyes. '_Man, she's beautiful'_ I thought. "I love you" Then cream started to squeeze me tightly and whispered 'I love you too' We kissed each other for what felt like eternity, but it was really only a minute. It was paradise to me.

?'s POV

It's almost time... unleashing the robot-petrifyer 300 now

Sonic's POV

after the concert I took Amy to that Mobian Diner she has wanted so badly to go to. "So Ames, what do you want?" I asked my girlfriend Amy. "Well, let's see... I;ll take the triple bean suprise with a side of extra crispy mobian fries," she told the waitress. " alright then, what does the blue one want?" I'll take 6 ultra packed chilidogs with fries." "That'll be 500 rings, please." '_Man, good thing I get rings from all my adventures_' I thought. I paid for the food and it took them about 9 seconds to get us the food. "so, Ames, how is your band?" I asked amy. "Oh, were fine. just difficult to come with ideas." "Remember when I said that my brother dosen't let me use his things that he makes?" "Yeah, why?" "Well, there is one thing that he made especially for me. it's this" I pulled out a golden-blue sword."This sword, according to him, is made half of pure gold and half of celestial bronze. It can cut through almost any metal. It's his second most powerful weapon."

All of a sudden the ground started to shake. We ran outside only to find a huge robot with razor blades and machine guns covered in complete darkness. The others were all ready fighting him. "Hey, big fat and ugly!" I yelled to the robot "What are you doing?" the only thing it said was " The dark lord will rise again in 5 days" then it shot a dark bullet at me. I quickly sliced at it. My brother came next to me, holding his most powerful sword. "Bro, I think it's time we use some extra fire power. we tried everything, but he wont go back." "Alright, let's go!" I said. I went up and sliced at the head, my brother slicing at the legs and stomach. I went down to were he was to unleash the final blow. We both heaved a mighty swing at the robot, cutting him in half. there was darkness around all of us, and then it was gone. "What was that about?" Rouge asked. "I can't figure the whole thing out," Sonicskycrafter said,"but I now one thing: if this 'Dark Lord' rises, It'll be the worst for all of us."

Lena's POV

Tonight was not as I expected. the dark lord was my worst enemy, and now he is about to rise. I need to protect my friends no matter what. I went to Sonicskycrafter's workshop. "Hey," I said, " Could you do me a favor?"

end of chapter 3

Hope you enjoyed! Remember, if you flame I'll come looking for you!


	4. Chapter 4-lena knows more

Lena's POV

"Hey," I said to Sonicskycrafter once I got to his workshop. "Can I talk to you for a sec. "Sure," he said. I say down on his chair. "Listen, I know who the dark lord is. His name is Darkoplious, and he was my lands worst ruler of them all. He would have survents build him the greatest statues, but when they finished he would burn them alive. Me and my friends had to do something, so..."

Flashback

"Let's go already!" I said.

"Hold on, I'm still working on the hacks to the surcurity code," Ben said. "Wait... there we go"

The door to darkoplious' castle slid open slowly. Adersy used her telecenetic powers to distract the gaurds, which apparently wasn't to hard.

"Alright," I said. I used my invisibility to turn us invisible. We went behind the chair were he sat. "Do you smell that? It smells delicious...like humans."

That is when we relised that this ruler was far worse than any enemy

"We have to came up with a plan. How about we do the round up corner attack with the choas emeralds?"

Ben looked like he was looking at something.

"Guys, this isn't good! He is the ruler of all darkness"

A few moments later...

I am standing in a ruined city. Fire was everywhere, buildings were crumbling, and my friends... well I don't know what happened to them. I swung my sword of power, but he simply caught it and shaped it like a twig. I used the choas emeralds to go in my super form.

'This is my last chance' I thought "CHAOS BLAST!" I yelled. A huge wave of energy was around me, and darkoplious disintegrated into purple and black dust.

Then an orb was around me. It said "darkoplious will rise again. You'll find new friends,revive old, but beware of the traitor.

End of flashback

Sonicskycrafter's POV

Wow, I had no idea that the dark lord was actually the most dangerous villain of all time. "Wow," I told Haley, "I'll tell you what, I'll make us a weapon that can banish this guy for good."we shook hands and I got to work.

Remember whatI will do to you if you flame :-)


	5. Chapter 5-sonicexe

?POV

"Alright" I said to myself. "time to unleash my secret weapon. I'll prove once and for all that I...AM...GOD!

Sonic's POV  
>So I was just walking to Amy's when I saw something on the ground. It was a game called , which was weird because I never had a game like that. It was drawn in black marker, a picture of me on it. When I got to Amy's I showed it to her and my brother. he was getting to know Amy. My brother frowned. "Uh, I wouldn't play that if I were you. It has a... dark past." He looked as if he knew what would happen, but what could a game do to you? I would soon eat those words. I put the disk in my computer. The words "are you sure" appeared in the text box. I pressed yes. So it started with the title screen of my first game, Sonic the Hedgehog 1992, which I found weird. Why would it show something from my first game if it was title ? Then the screen flashed a really disturbing image. It was still the same screen, but the sea was blood red, the flowers and trees were gray and withered. So was the ground. The most disturbing was the picture of me. It had blood rep pupils and a dark iris. There was blood pouring from his eye sockets. It may have been my imagination, but it looked like it was a living soul. It switched to a sonic 3 save select screen with 3 characters: Tails Knuckles and... Amy. I look toward her direction only to find that she has disappeared. My brother came in the room.<p>

"I told you not to play it!"

"Where's Amy!" I asked, afraid of the answer.

That dark figure you saw took her... Don't play more of that game. She will die if you play any more. We have to travel to his realm."

He opened a portal to the realm. I had a strange feeling that this wasn't one of his pranks and followed him.


	6. Chapter 6-tails

Sonicskycrafter's POV

Oh no... it's happening. The day of the worlds end is coming. if we dont stop these creepypastas... well it will be anything but pretty. It's a good thing I control time and space. "we're almost there. tails is running from . I'll freeze time, and I want you to swoop up tails right then." It was risky, beeing it takes alot of energy  
>Sonic nodded like he understood. There are four targets: Tails, Knuckles, Eggman, and the player. "Time and Space become one..." I started mummbling "Give me your power to freeze time!" now just in case you were wondering, Time and Space were two powerful gods, even powerful than Zeus! Anyway, Time got married to mom, who had me, Sonic, Manic, and Sonia. Sonic obiously got the gift of speed. I got the most powerful: the ability to control time and space. Sonia and Manic got the gift of music. We could use them in our band.<p>

Sonic's POV

I was traveling along with my brother when I felt a pain in my chest. I just now reliazed how much I need Amy. It feels like a bullet to the brain and heart. "How much longer till we free Amy?" I asked. _After _we free knuckles and tails. First, tails".

Tails was in a small hut in the middle of dead hill zone. He looked terrible. His orange fur was dark gray, his eyes were red and dripping with blood. My brother said his little chant to freeze time. I speed twords tails with only 1\19 of my speed and slashndown on his head. Now you think that would hurt, but my bro explained that once you freeze time, it'll only hurt if you mean it to. '_One down, two to go' _I thought.


End file.
